


You Are F****** Dead, Rogers!

by TheSovereigntyofReality



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Moderated due to influx of trolls, Not Canon Compliant, Not Steve Friendly, Tony lives, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSovereigntyofReality/pseuds/TheSovereigntyofReality
Summary: Howard walks in before Steve starts slamming the shield into Tony's chest.(This is a Crack!Fic, so don't question it.)





	You Are F****** Dead, Rogers!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first _intentional_ Crack!Fic I've ever written. Don't be too harsh on me. :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: If you recognise it from somewhere else, it isn't mine.**

Brown eyes watched the video feed, growing darker and darker.

The good news was that this was a HYDRA base, so there were plenty of weapons lying around.

He could always build one, but that would take too long.

His boy could be dead by the time he finished.

***

Steve knocked Tony down. He smashed the shield into the helmet, knocking it clear off his head. All he knew was his rage and he didn’t even register the terrified look in Tony’s eyes as he raised the shield again. He was about to bring it down onto Tony with all his strength – he didn’t know onto his head or chest. He hadn’t made up his mind yet. The door on the other side of the room slammed open though.

‘YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD, ROGERS!’

Steve only had a moment to register the face of a man somewhere in his seventies before he heard the rapid gunshots and he was blown backwards. He felt a sting primarily in his chest and hit the ground. As his vision faded to black, he never saw the man lower the machine gun and stride in, making a direct beeline for Tony.

***

Tony laid there, staring up at the ceiling in shock. His heard was hammering against his ribcage and all he could think about was how close he’d been to getting killed at the hands of Captain America. Then his unexpected saviour entered his field of vision. Tony blinked. The other man glared at Barnes and lifted the machine gun he had.

‘Lay on the ground, put your hand on your head and don’t move.’

Tony heard the sound of shifting. The fact that this man lowered the gun indicated that Barnes had done exactly as he’d been told.

Tony licked his lips. ‘...Dad?’

Howard Stark knelt down. He brushed a hand over Tony’s hair and set the gun aside.

‘I’m sorry, Tony.’

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been festering in my head for quite a while. Finally I just went "screw it!"
> 
> The idea originally came from a meme I saw around the time CACW first came out:
> 
> In the first panel is a screencap of Steve and Bucky beating up Tony in Siberia. The panel underneath has a screencap of Dominic Cooper in another movie, loading up a machine gun with the caption: You are fucking dead, Rogers!
> 
> Sadly, I can't find said meme anymore. :(


End file.
